Harvesting solar energy with solar modules is a clean and renewable means of power generation with increasingly widespread use in homes, businesses, governmental organizations, Utilities and Independent Power Producers (IPP's). Solar modules are comprised of an array of solar cells which collect light energy (photons) from the sun to generate electricity through the photovoltaic effect. In many cases, the fixed or variable orientation of the solar panels, relative to the position of the sun, is optimized to harvest maximum daylight and solar energy.